


冰霜巨人食用手册

by OccupySalome



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome





	冰霜巨人食用手册

引言：

本手册由阿斯加德神王兼神后的洛基·奥丁森殿下主编，阿斯加德的诸位文书侍从记录并整理，其内容均由洛基殿下亲自证实，其真实性可见一斑，特此将此手册呈献给.阿斯加德伟大的神王和战士索尔·奥丁森。

 

第一章：关于冰霜巨人的捕捉及饲养

冰霜巨人大多分布于约顿海姆的冰原，少数种被带离冰原后仍可存活。冰霜巨人通体蓝色，不惧寒冷，红色的眼睛可以保护视网膜使其在冰原上避免雪盲症的侵害。雄性巨人的体格惊人，身长可达阿斯加德男性的两倍有余，但其雌性和双性的姿色却是一绝，他们的身形与阿萨人差异不大，这也使得他们成为了稀有珍贵的猎物。他们中也存在着严格的种姓制度，高种姓的巨人身上还有着繁复精致的突起花纹，这是他们身份的象征。为了凸显这一点，冰霜巨人们通常仅穿戴大量装饰意义的金银饰品，这意味着捕获一个冰霜巨人的同时，也可以赚取一笔不小的收入。

冰霜巨人通常都是优秀的法师和战士，他们的吐息便能凝结成冰雾，这给捕猎他们造成了一定程度的困难，但不妨试试计谋和蛮干。成年的冰霜巨人较难驯服，但他们强壮的体格使他们成为了很优秀的奴隶人选，如果你想饲养一个观赏娱乐性质的雌性或双性巨人，你大可从他们的幼崽开始饲养起。普通的食物便可养活一个野蛮的约顿幼崽，他们幼年和青年期的长相往往要比阿萨人优雅精致得多，如果你在这个时期把他奉为王子或是神来看待，他很有可能就此对你产生好感，由此收获一个完美的巨人妻子也不是不可能的事。

 

第二章：冰霜巨人各部位品尝指南

一、头部

1）额角

冰霜巨人的额上生长有两个小角，其角的长度随着年龄的增长而增长。其角面皮肤含有大量神经末梢，因此十分敏感。轻微的触碰和摩擦就会让冰霜巨人浑身颤抖，更别提舔舐和吮吸带来的杀伤力，尝试轻轻地啃咬它们，你的冰霜巨人八成很喜欢这样。

2）眼

体质决定了冰霜巨人暴露在阿萨国土上时的脆弱，稍微一点粗暴的对待便可能使他们哭出声来。尽管他们的身体恢复能力优秀，但也请在娱乐之余注意尺度。亲吻他们的眼睛和额头能使他们平静下来，吻去他们眼角的眼泪能很大程度提升他们的好感度。水汽朦胧的红眼睛很有迷惑性，然而也请注意不要让你的胡子扎到他们，否则很有可能下一秒你就会遭遇不测。

3）耳

因为要佩戴大量的饰品，冰霜巨人往往在很年幼时就打过耳洞，朝耳畔哈气或是把耳垂含着嘴里用舌尖去舔耳洞会带给他们很大的刺激感。但友情提醒，这番行动前请先确保你的小冰霜巨人在你怀里好好呆着，不然他们马上就会因为你的举动而面红耳赤地逃掉。

4）唇

和中庭的人类一样，冰霜巨人渴望亲吻，漫长而缠绵的舌吻能给他们带来安全感，如果你看到了这里，现在，立刻，马上，亲吻他们。（这本手册原件里的“他们”被用笔重重的划去，改为了“我”）

5）颈部+下颚

最为脆弱致命的地带，外加很敏感。不熟的人触碰了可能会被掐着脖子摔出去。

 

二、躯干

1）孚乚头

小巧且精致，与蓝色的皮肤不同，这个部位永远泛着红，个别冰霜巨人有佩戴乳钉或乳环的爱好。用润湿的手指碰上去绕着划上几圈就能使它们挺立起来，这使他们兴奋不已，揉搓、亲吻和吮吸更是能很快地提起他们的性质。做好准备，冰霜巨人仅凭着胸部的触碰也可能高氵朝。

2）肚脐

这个部位和生/殖/器有神经相连，按下去，这里的触碰同样也能引起快感。

3）腰际

腰腹部一直是冰霜巨人的敏感地带，抚摸和亲昵使他们感到舒适，但也很容易留下显眼的指痕和牙印。通常他们身体这一部分的体温偏低，夏天的时候不妨试试看将你滚烫的手心突然贴在他的腰上，相信他会手足无措惊讶到跳起来。

4）骶骨

这是背部的一小段椎骨，位于臀部上方。多次实验证明，电击这个部位，冰霜巨人会很快地获得性/高氵朝。（此条指南的证实感谢于索尔·奥丁森神王的多次得力协助）

5）生/殖/器

双性的冰霜巨人同时拥有雌雄两套完整的生殖系统，可以开发出更多不同的性/爱姿势。介于阿萨人都是优秀的情场达人和上床高手，此条不再概述。但请注意，即使大部分双性冰霜巨人在外貌上更偏男性化一点，但他们也是会怀孕拥有繁殖下一代的能力的，请善待你的冰霜巨人。

 

三、四肢

1）手

亲吻手背是很优雅的举动，在冰霜巨人的文化中单膝跪下并亲吻面前人的手背意味着臣服，如果你这样做了，请确保你有足够的能力包容并侍奉一只古灵精怪的小冰霜巨人。

2）手腕

这一块的皮肤非常娇嫩，并且靠近动脉。在你低下头模仿着中庭故事里的吸血鬼吮吸着冰霜巨人的手腕给他留下代表所有权的痕迹时，有时你甚至可以感受到他脉搏跳动的频率。

3）大腿内侧

和手腕一样，皮肤娇嫩且是一个证明所有权的好地方。且因为不常被触碰而更来得敏感些，恶趣味的中庭人喜欢在这里写下征服者的名字来表达自己的爱意和归顺，这一点冰霜巨人也同样喜欢，所以在你哪天掰开他的双腿准备猛干一场却突然看到他腿上写着自己的名字时不要惊讶，这是他给你准备的surprise~

4）足

尽管那些小脚经常不听话地乱踹，但不得不承认这个部位和女巫的扫帚一样，确实都有着奇妙的魔力。下次不听话的小冰霜巨人再次张牙舞爪地把脚踹到你的脸上时，不妨一把抓住他的脚踝并轻轻地挠挠他的脚底，更加情/趣的玩法是用你的鼻尖蹭蹭他的脚心，足底拥有着丰富的神经末梢，其中有一些是和性/器官相连的。亲吻他们的足底更是可以让其感受到前所未有的快感。

 

后记：

本手册记录的一切内容均为事例参考，并不表示所记录的这些就是他们的全部敏感点，冰霜巨人特殊的身体还有很多其他的美味部位等待开发，更多食用品尝方法，还请阿斯加德的神王在日后的无数次实战中记录并补充。


End file.
